


Dignas

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Su rechazo hacia los humanos siempre fue algo indudable, sin embargo quizás solo ellas eran las únicas dignas de pertenecerle.





	Dignas

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

 

Un llanto resonó en estancia, aumentando su volumen para luego ir cesando gradualmente al instante en el cual la criatura recién nacida que originaba ese llanto fue depositada en los brazos de su madre.

La mujer de dulce y cálida expresión arrulló con voz suave a la infante, meciéndola con parsimonioso cariño para luego fijar sus castaños ojos en el demonio de blancos y largos cabellos.

Sesshomaru contempló con su usual expresión fría a su compañera y a su cachorra, una híbrida. Rin le sonrió musitando un «Tiene sus marcas, Señor Sesshomaru» ante lo cual el yokai se acercó inquiriendo en la criatura, percatándose de que efectivamente en aquellas mejillas se mostraban las mismas marcas que las de él. Sin embargo a pesar de esto, y además compartir el mismo tono de cabello con la criatura, la carencia de la luna en la frente de esta y sobre todo aquel par de pequeñas orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza denotaban de manera innegable su origen híbrido.

Rin extendió más la chiquilla para que él la apreciara mejor, confiada en que no la rechazaría a pesar de la actitud que solía mostrar su señor en algunas ocasiones ante los híbridos. Y no se equivocaba. Aunque el pasado quizás hubiera sido diferente puesto que después de todo siempre considero a los híbridos como seres repudiables. Rememoró aquello, el trato que tuvo durante tanto con Inuyasha... Ciertamente su pensar hacia los humanos y los híbridos siempre fue férreamente cruel, mas, aquella criatura, era el innegable fruto de su unión con aquella humana a la cual consideraba la única digna de ser su compañera, era el fruto de una decisión irrevocable.

La bebé se agitó, balbuceando y fijando sus dorados ojos en su padre, y el semblante perennemente frío de este pareció suavizarse de manera casi imperceptible. Aquella era su cachorra, una mezcla de razas que en esos momentos le parecía tan frágil. Aquella criatura híbrida o no era suya. Indudablemente ella y Rin eran suyas, le pertenecían. Después de todo aquella humana y esa cachorra híbrida, eran las únicas dignas de ser su familia. Y aquella era una certeza absolutamente indudable.


End file.
